Goten's Evil Side
by goten supersayin
Summary: The title mostly explains itself . Goten splits into two and one of them is evil ! and he stole goten's power and sole . But why did he split in the first place? and what are the others going to do ? only way to find out ! FINALLY COMPLETED! please R
1. The party

**Goten's Evil Side**

Summary : It has been two years since ShenLong was defeated, and goku hasn't returned yet . A week later,Goku showed up in front of Chichi who hugged him and started crying.

Everyone was happy that goku is back (even Vegeta beleive it or not) , so Bulma decided to set up a huge welcome party.

Remember the couples are : (T.P) (G.B) (U.B) .

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Party

Everyone was sitting around the table ,eating,chating,drinking.It was one of those huge parties Bulma would make at the CapsuleCorp .

"So dad, where have you been all this time? We really missed you ." Gohan asked.

"Yeah Goku , since you disappeared with Shen Long 2 years ago , we never heard from you again" said Krillin .

"Oh sorry I didn't mean get you guys worried" Goku scratched his head and laughed nervousely.

"Well you did" said Chichi , who was still angry with her husband."Where were you anyway?"

"Well" Goku began " I had to go searching for the Dragonballs of Namek in order to set ShenLong free"

"So, did you find them?" Asked Trunks .

"Yep, found 'em all"

"So you won't disappear again any time soon , right grandpa? "Asked Pan.

"yep , I'm back for good"

"Yeah right , until one day we wake up and you're gone" Chichi said with a sigh.

Goku laughed nervously " Sorry , I promise I 'm not going anywhere " ,

" Damn right you're not"

"C'mon everyone " Bulma yelled "let's get the party started"

"YEAH" Everyone shouted except for Vegeta and Goten.

Goku stood up " Everyone I would like to make a toast. For my lovely wife Chichi and my sons Gohan and Goten . Also to my best friend Vegeta..

" hmph " Was Vegeta's reply

" And his brilliant wife Bulma , thanks for the party"

Everyone drank their drinks .

No one except Vegeta noticed the anger that flashed in Goten's eyes.

* * *

"Sooooooooooooooooo what do you think? " This is my first fic so be easy Sorry it was short .

PLEASE REVIEW

REVIEW

PLEASE


	2. Enough is Enough

**Goten's Evil Side**

Hey guys here's chapter 2 from ' Goten's Evil Side' What did you think of the first one ?

Why don't you review and tell me all about it?

please please review? (sad face)

Anyway enjoy .

Chapter 2

**_Enough is Enough_**

" Hey Goten would you like to go watch a movie this weekend? Goten hellowww . Earth to Goten ''

'' Oh hey Bra, sorry what did you say? ''

" Would you like to go to the movies this weekend? "

"Oh, yeah sure"

" Goten , what's wrong? "

" Nothing, everyhing is fine "

" Goten , I know you, something is wrong , it's okay you know you can talk to me "

Goten looked in her blue eyes , he knows he can tell her anything...but .

" There's noyhing to say really " Goten said quickly.

" Okay , if you feel like talking ..." Bra shrugged

" Yeah I know " Goten smiled at her.

" Buuuuu wants candy " Came buu's voice

" Oh hey Buu " Bra said . " How are you? "

" Buu not good, Buu wants candy."

" Ok I'll get you some candy later ".Said Bra .

'' NO BUU WANTS CANDY NOW ''

'' Fine, I'll go buy you some candy " Said Goten .

'' Good Buu likes Goben " Buu said

" It's Goten PooPoo ,Oh, I almost forget ", Goten hurried back to Gohan .

" Hey big brother , can you do me a favor , I have this test on monday and I was wondering if you can help me

study ''

" Sorry bro,Videl and I are having dinner at her dad's house, maybe next time ''

''Yeah sure" Gohan answered back quickly. " No problem , I'm off to the candy shop now "

Meanwhile,

Trunks held a big cake in his hands"This is gonna be awesome"

" Trunks don't " Bra yelled at him.

" What are you doing " Asked Uub.

" Just watch " Trunks whispered wickedly.

Goten landed outside the capsule breathing hard . "Boy , that shop was crowded"

He heard Trunks and Bra shouting inside .

" Trunks please dont "

" Oh c'mon it's gonna be fun"

'' Trunks I'm warning you ''

'' Oh shoosh he is coming ''

Goten wondered what were they talking about , but he shrugged and opened the door.

The minute he opened the door Trunks threw the cake at his face. Goten was startled by the move, He looked

around everyone was laughing,even Vegeta smiled a bit , He looked at Bra she was the only one who wasn,t

laughing in fact she was really annoyed as if she was the one hit .Goten looked at the laughing faces, he felt his

deep anger rising, Suddenly every one stopped laughing, they felt Goten's energy increase dramatically , the

only proplem was:

IT WAS EVIL!!!!!!

What's going on???? Why is Goten's energy evil ?????? Could a simple joke turn Goten evil???????

Only way to find out , check out chapter 3 The Two Goten

Oh and pleeeeaaaaaaaase review pretty pretty please??? I welcome any questions, suggestions even flames!


	3. 2 Gotens

**Goten's Evil Side**

Heeeeeeeey guys I know you're wondering how Goten's turned evil but you'll see please review

**Goten Supersayin**

Chapter 3 :

**_Two Gotens_**

Goten's energy became totally evil , his eyes turned black.

" GOTEN " Bra cried.

" Dude are you okay ? " asked Trunks

" Son? " Goku asked

" Goten, stop this " Shouted Chichi " What happened to you darling? "

" I AM NOT YOUR SON " Goten yelled furiously

He looked as if he was struggling to get out " AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH "

He powered up , gathering enormous energy , suddenly there was a huge explosion , The CapsuleCorp wasabout to fall down ,

Goku shouted :" EVERYONE , GET OUT OF HERE, _**NOW**_

Goku and Vegeta carried their wives,while Trunks carried his sister and Uub carred Marron.

. Everyone stood there searching for Goten with their eyes .

" GUYS THERE HE IS " Bra finally shouted .

Goten's body laid on the ground motionless .

"Bra wait " shouted Trunks as his sister ran to Goten's body.

" Goten are you okay? " Bra asked as she shook him.

" ummm guys ..." Krillin started.

" Is he okay " Chichi asked Goku as he knelt down to check on Goten.

" He's alive but .."

"But what Goku?" Asked Chichi

"I'm not sure , it's like he's in a coma "

"Umm guys you better take a look over here " Krillin said nervously.

" WHAT KRILLIN " Chichi cried impatientlly " Cant you say we're having a serious situation over here???"

"Uh.. mom , Krillin is right look over there " Gohan pointed his hand.

All eyes turned where Gohan pointed .

"G..Goten?" bra asked carefully.

There stood Goten yawning like he's been watching a boring movie!!!!

"But..But how can this be?" Murmered Bra.

" There is two Gotens ??" Everyone murmered

" I never knew Goten had a twin brother " Trunks pointed

"HE DOESN'T " Shouted Chichi

"Then who the hell is this" Asked Bulma

"rrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrr" Buu shuddered.

" What's wrong Buu? " Satan asked his pink friend .

"Evil Goben"

" What ?? " Satan was puzzled " No Buu , Goten is good "

" No , evil Goben"

" The freak is right " Said Vegeta

All eyes turned to him .

" Are you sure daddy ?" Bra asked her father.

" Of course I am, I dont Know if it's Kakarrot's brat or not , but that thing is pure evil"

" Not pure evil though" A voice from behid said.

"_**Old kai**_??!" Goku exclaimed

"Hellow Goku"

" What are you doing here "

" I've come to warn you all"

" From what ? From Goten ?? " Bra asked suspiciously.

"_**NO**_ from the _**evil Goten**_"

* * *

So there's 2 Gotens????? Not to mention one of them seems to be evil shudders . Does Chichi have twins and she didn't tell us about them or what??????????

please please review

"


	4. Evil Goten

**Goten's Evil side**

Are you guys as excited as I am to find out what's going on? well then what are we waiting for??!

Thanks for everyone who reviewed , I promise to write back to everyone.(Aritato)

Old kai came to warn everyone from ...

Chapter 4:

**_The Evil Goten_**

Everyone stood still , swallowing the information slowly.

Vegeta was the first to ask " Why did Kakarrot's son split into two?"

"Well, it seems that the real Goten has pressed his anger all these years , and finally , at this very day , his anger has reached the limits , and created a body for itself .

"Wow, I never knew !" Trunks sighed with regret " All these years "

"Ohhh ! Buu Knows, Buu done before" yelled Buu "Buu gets angry, Buu becomes two Buu!!! "

"yeah , it happened before , when Buu got angry , the evil Buu came out of his head " said Satan

"Yes like that , but not the same though" old kai said

"How come?"

" The anger that created evil Goten started to increase ever since he was a kid ; which means the evil Goten is much stronger than the real one.

"But , what about _this_ Goten ? " Bra pointed at the laying Goten .

" I'm afraid the evil Goten has absorbed his power and the soul "

"You mean he..he's gonna die?"

" Not exactly , if he stays without his soul and power he'll dissolve in 24 hours and the evil Goten will remain alive."

" Okay let's just kill the evil Goten " Vegeta suggested.

"VEGETA!!" yelled Bulma.

" You can't , he has the power and the soul of son Goten , if he dies , Goten dies as well .

Besides ; you can't destroy him , he's too powerful "

" you think we can't beat Kakarrot's son?" Vegeta smirked at the old Kai.

" No, I _know_ you can't "

" Man what a mess " Trunks sighed. " It's his fault , he should've opened up to us , I mean we're his family and friends who else would he trust?"

" No it's our fault " said Chichi teared eyes " We should've understood him (sniff), at least I should (sniff), I'm his mother."

"It's not your fault Chichi " Bulma tried to comfort her.

" So , what are we gonna do? How do get rid of him? " Gohan asked Goku.

" Ahh I don't know , but we need to act fast we've only got 24 hours you know . Hey old kai do you know _why _did he get angry at the first place?"

" Nope , no idea " Old Kai replied.

Everyone sweat dropped , Chichi became _really_ angry.

"HOW COULD YOU _NOT_ KNOW??? YOU'RE HERE TO HELP ARE'NT YOU ??? AAAH GOD !!"

" I just came to warn you "

" Oh! now I get it ! " said Goku " you want something in return don't you ?!!!"

" Well... a sweet kiss wouldn't hurt "

Chichi walked towards the old kai , giving her best shot she laid a punch on his hairless head causing him to scream out.

"OUCH!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR ??"

"that's the only thing you'd be getting from me "

"Easy Chichi" said Goku. " Okay old Kai Bulma will do it"

"WHAT! KAKARROT , WATCH YOUR MOUTH" Vegeta yelled at him.

" Okay, okay! take it easy. Videl??"

" DAD no way!" Gohan answered back.

"Fine what about you Pan?"

" GRANDPA???"

"Umm, Marron?"

" Not a chance , Goku " said Uub.

" Well that leaves us to our one and only..._Bra_"

All eyes turned to Bra , who was really embarresed,

" _Oh no,no way_, tell him daddy "

" Well .. kid you gotta make sacrifices sometimes "

" DADDY I CAN"T BELEIVE YOU !!!"

" Well it's for a good cause , don't you want the brat back"

" I do want Goten back but..."

" It's the only way to find out the reasons of his anger"

" Umm guys , I think we should ask him ourselves ; he's heading our way " Goku warned.

" What ?!!"

"Where?! "

" Over there he's coming our way "

They all watched as the evil Goten approached them with a smile on his face.

" I wonder what's he up to " said Gohan

" Well, we're gonna find out soon " his dad replied.


	5. Memories to the surface

**Goten's Evil Side**

While Goku and the others were discussing the reasons that turned Goten into two , and one of them evil ;

the evil Goten was heading their way.

" I wonder what's he up to " Said Gohan

" Well we're gonna find out soon " replied Goku.

Chapter 5 :

**_Memories to the Surface_**

" Everyone , don't let your guard down , he's not the real Goten , he's evil " Goku warned.

Buu shuddered

" Easy boy " Hercule tried to comfort him .

" Sooo anyone talking about me?" Smiled Goten

" What are you doing here?" Asked Gohan.

" Heeeeey easy there, what happened to _**hi son**_or _**hey bro**_or _**what's up dude?'**_)"Goten smirked.

" You're not Goten so stop acting like him " Said Bra

" Ouch ! That hurts ! "

" Just answer one question " Goku glared at him. " Why did you take Goten's soul and powers? "

" Bagas I didn't _**take**_ it ; when Goten got mad , he turned all his powers into anger , and so into me "

" You're saying Goten created you willingly ? That's a lie " Trunks yelled.

" Well , I hate to break the news to you , but it's actually your fault " Goten accused.

" _**No**_ my son wouldn't let his anger increase that much " Goku shouted .

" But you would'nt know that now would you Goku ? " Goten smirked.

" What's that suppose to mean ? " Goku asked him .

" Well... considiring the fact you left Goten for seven years to save the Earth _**and**_another ten years to train that loser over there, I wouldn't count on you to know Goten very well , it's not that I mind though, I mean without you I wouldn't even be here"

Goku went speechless , he lowered his eyes to the ground.

" Maybe you're right , but I know my brother very well " Cried Gohan.

" Oh Gohan , I almost forgot to thank you "

" Thank me ??! "

" Yes , thank you , you're worse than you're dad , you see ; _**you**_ , were Goten's father , brother and friend . He looked up to you , but you decided to throw all that away by marring that pathetic woman "

" I..I..never knew "

" It's okay with me" He shrugged " But the who I'm really grateful to for being alive is him ! " He pointed at Trunks.

" Me?!, but Goten and I were best friends!! "

" Yes perhaps , but deep deep inside he've always thought of you as a cheater , a person who'd do anything to get what he wants , which is probably why he doesn't like Vegeta as well .

Well guys , I'd love to hang out and chat but I have more important things to do so if you'll excuse me "

Before he flew away he turned one last time and looked around

" I hope you realise now that I am not the bad guy here , _**you **_are "

" He's right , I'm a most horrible father in the universe " Goku sighed

"Goku , you know that's not true " His wife tried to comfort him , but it didn't work.

" It's all my fault " Gohan said with regret.

" N o Gohan It's not " said Videl

" I can't believe I've been such a jerk " Trunks said with regret.

The men laid on the ground feeling sorry and shamed of themselves.

" Fools " Goten told himself " As for me , after being locked all these years , it's my turn to have fun.

And when 24 hours pass I'll be out forever " Goten laughed devilishly.

Hehehehe . oh sorry . please review .


	6. Hercule's idea

**Goten's Evil Side**

Now that everyone was wasting time feeling shamed , only 20 hours left , then the good Goten will no longer exist.

Chapter 6 :

**_Hercule's Idea_**

No one said anything to the three men in order to comfort them . Nothing would probably work . They just stood there , watching them . Until Bulma decided to break the silence.

" Guys , I understand your feelings , but time is running and we need to figure out how to get rid of the evil Goten"

" Mom" Trunks started " You don't understand , it's _our _fault things end up this way . All these years we didn't even know how he felt . What kinda best friend am I "

" If you really care about Goten , you should be trying to help him now "

" But if we didn't ..." Goku started.

" OH ! for kami's sake Kakarrot , stop acting like a woman , you should be trying to save your son instead of weeping " Vegeta yelled impatientally .

Gohan was the first one to get up .

" Vegeta is right guys " He looked at Goku and Trunks . " If we really care about Goten , we should try find a way to bring him back "

After a moment .

" I guess you're right " Goku finally said . " Let's try find a way to save Goten , and we need to do it fast . We already wasted enough time "

" That's the spirit " Cheered Bulma . " Now , any ideas ? "

" Well , we can always go beat the hell out of him . " Suggested Vegeta .

Bulma looked daggers at him .

" Okay , _besides _that . "

" Well , why don't we go back in time before the evil Goten shows up and apologise to Goten " Trunks said anxiously .

" It wouldn't work " Said Goku . " Remember what old kai said , the anger that created evil Goten started to pile up years before that . "

" Yeah you're right " Trunks said disappointed .

" Maybe we should just apologise " Satan pointed .

Everyone looked at Hercule . He blushed a little .

" Well...I just thought.. forget it " He murmered .

" Actually that's a great idea . " said Goku .

" How ? We simply go say _"_ _Hey evil Goten we're terribly sorry for everything please forgive us and bring Goten back" _Trunks asked mockingly .

" Yep , that's exactly what we should do. " Goku replied , smiling as he watched his friends' puzzled look . "Just think about it ; evil Goten was created from anger right ? So maybe if we apologise his anger will disappear "

" You're right " cried Gohan .

" Well , if you put it that way " murmered Krillin .

" It's settled then , let's go everyone "

Hey Guys , did you like it ? I will update soon but I must tell you unless you review Goten's existince may be in danger .

So for Goten's sake review .

please 


	7. Apolagize !

_Goten's Evil Side_

Everyone is heading to apologise to the Evil Goten . ( As if it'll work heheheh !! ) No seriously , They _are_ going to apologize . I doubt it'll work though , I mean it _is_ Hercule Satan's idea after all !!! . Please please review and I promise to write back . It's important for me .

Chapter 7 :

Last Hope

Everyone was heading to apologise . Though no one _actually_ thought it would work . They didn't have a better idea . Goku carring Chichi was on the lead , followed by Vegeta with Bulma and the others .

" Goku . I'm not being negative or anything , but I don't think this is going to work " Said Krillin .

" Actually , me too " Goku replied .

Krillin sweatdropped .

" WHAT ? _You're the one who got us to do this_ ! " Yelled Krillin .

" Well , what other choices do we have ? I can't think of any , can you ? " Goku said .

" Noooooo . but... " Krillin said feeling down .

" Let's just hope this would work " Said Bulma to cheer the rest up .

" Yeah , hope " Murmered Bra . " That's all we can do "

" Heeeeey c'mon be positive , and _hope _is a part from being positive . " Said Bulma .

" Whatever . I'm just saying that bringing up a stupid idea and _hoping _it would work isn't gonna solve the problem , that's all . " Muttered Bra .

" BRA " Bulma yelled disapprovingly .

" Listen Bra " Said Trunks . " I know you want to get rid of the evil Goten . We all do . But we have to be patient . I promise to do everything in my power to bring Goten back . okay ?"

Bra nodded then smiled .

" You know I'm just as powerful as you are "

" Yeah , you keep telling yourself that "

They both laughed . Bra sighed then smiled at her brother .

" Thanks "

" Sure . Now let's get going , we're slowing behind . "

" It's getting harder and harder to sense his ki " Goku said alarmed .

" Yes , which means we don't have much time left " Said Vegeta .

" We're almost there " Goku stopped and turned to face the others . " Remember everyone , he is not Goten okay . He wouldn't hesitate to blow any of us off . Old kai said he may have become more powerful than before so be extra careful "

Everyone realised how serious the situation , they all nodded .

" It's going to be interesting to see how powerful Kakarrot's brat can be " Vegeta smiled .

" Is that all what you can think about ?? " Bulma scoweld .

" There he is " Pointed Trunks .

Everyone stopped . Gohan asked Goku .

" So dad what's the plan ? "

" Ummm , what do you think ? "

" Well you should go apologise first "

" Hey !! why me " Goku protested .

" Well , you're the one who thought it was a good idea "

" Fine . But what if he didn't accept it " Asked Goku .

" Then maybe it was a bad idea from the start . Now go . Trunks and I will follow you "

Goku stepped towards his ' son ' . The evil Goten had changed his look ; he moved his hair back (made him look bald and ugly ) and wore an earing in one ear . He also wore a black T- shirt with a picture of a scull and blue jeans . ( Where did he get the money from ? He probably stole it . )

Goku shuddered as he looked at ' Goten ' .

" Goten ? " He said carefully .

Goten turned and looked at him .

" You again ? Haven't I made it clear last time when I said _' Don't follow me or you'll regret it ? '_

" C'mon son , I just came to apologise for everything . I'm really sorry . "

" _Son _" ' Goten smirked . " You _are _slow aren't ya ! I told you I'm _not_ Goten "

" Goten , wake up . You can fight this . "

' Goten ' groaned .

" You people don't give up do you "

" Not on you we don't " Goky replied .

Goten streched his back and yawned .

" Then I guess I'm just gonna have to beat you to "


	8. The fight

_**Goten's evil Side**_

" Then I'm gonna have to beat you to "

" I was waiting for you to say that " Vegeta smirked .

" Bring it on "

Before any one could say anything , the two men were fighting . Only a practiced eye can watch the pair moving from a spot to another in a blink , punching , kicking , shooting ki blasts .

" Whao!! he can fight equally with Vegeta !! " Gohan exclaimed

" Go dad , you can beat him! " Trunks shouted cheering his dad .

Vegeta was having a hard time fighting the evil Goten . Old Kai was right ; evil Goten _was_ very powerful . He easily blocked his punches and laid several kicks on him . Suddenly evil Goten disappeared .

Vegeta stood still , looking everywhere but he couldn't sense him . It's like he literally disappeared !

As fast as he disappeared evil Goten showed up with a huge ball of ki in his hand .

" Miss me ? " He said as he shot it at Vegeta who didn't have the time to move . Vegeta got hit in the back and fell on the ground .

" I'll take that as a yes " He smirked .

" NO !! " Bulma cried . " Goku ! do something !! "

Goku nodded . But before he could even move , evil Goten disappeared and showed in front of him . He punched Goku in the face and fired a ' kamehameha ' at him . Goku's body flew and hit the rocks behind them making a hole .

Evil Goten smiled .

" Pathetic " He muttered . As he turned back to Vegeta's motionless body . " Now , where were we ? Oh , we reached the part where I say : Good bye Prince . He raised his hand to fire , Bra couldn't take this , she ran to her father's side and stood between him and Goten .

Goten merely raised an eyebrow , a smirk crawling to his face .

" Do you actually think you stand a chance against me ? "

" Maybe I don't , but I'm not letting you get to my dad that easily "

Bra knew she's doesn't stand a chance in front of him , but she can't watch her dad get killed by Goten . No that's not Goten . She thought . That's an evil form of Goten . She couldn't believe Goten would let stupid incidents get to his head . But he did , and now , now they're gonna have to deal with it .

" Listen , I don't wanna kill you , at least for now , so get out of the way "

" You wanna kill daddy , you're gonna have to kill me first " She said bravely , though she knew it was only a bluff.

Goten only laughed.

" Okay that can be easily arranged . I'll count to 3 , after that if you don't run, you'll die "

" BRA , Get out of there !! " Vegeta managed to yell inspite of his bad condition .

" No dad , I'm not running away "

" one.." Goten began .

" Bra listen to me , go "

" No dad , a true sayin never turns his back on the people who care for " She said quietly .

" Touching " Evil Goten smirked . " two.. I can't believe you're risking your life for that arrogant selfish man , who doesn't even care for his own family "

Bra didn't say anything for a second then she turned to face Goten .

" You know , I used to think so when I was young , but I realised that dad may have been selfish , arrogant and cold hearted .."

" Well thanks alot " Vegeta muttered .

" But .. He was able to feel love and care for his family , you wanna how ?"

" Oh , Of course , enlighten me " He smirked .

Bra narrowed her eyes and spoke in a low voice .

" Because he was able to forgive , he was able to forgive his father , he was able to forgive Goku , and most importantly , He was able to forgive himself . That's why you will never be as half as great as anyone on this planet "

" How dare you .." Goten yelled .

" Ya Bra , you tell 'em girl ! " Said Trunks anxiously .

Goten looked as if he was going to explode ,

"That's it THREE "

Goten shot a ' Kamehameha ' at Bra and Vegeta . Bra couldn't move , she closed her eyes and held tight to her father . There was a huge explosion . Trunks ran to check on Bra and Vegeta .

Bra opened her eyes slowly , she felt little particles of sand tickiling her eyes .

" Am I dead ? " She asked herself.

" No kid , you're not " Answered a tough voice .

Bra turned quickly at the voice .

" Daddy ? Dad you're alive !! " She exclaimed .

" Yes , I am aware of that ! "

" BRA " came Trunks voice ." are you okay ? "

" I'm okay , Trunks , quick ! Do you have a sensu bean ? "

" No , but Gohan went to bring some , Goku needs one too "

Bra sighed with releif , at least her dad would be okay .But there was still something that puzzled her , why didn't Goten kill me ? She thought . He was really angry , but there was also a sign of... hurt ? No , he can't feel anythin but anger . Can he ? He's pure...evil .

Then it hit her . 'Yes ! That's it ! That's how can rid of the evil Goten , I can't believe it took me so long to find out !'

* * *

me : Hey Bra ! 

Bra : Hey , What's up ?

me : Bra what's the plan ? how are you going to get rid of him ???!!!!

Bra : shaking her head sorry , can't tell you !

me : Please , please please ! sad face

Bra : Okay okay but only if I get at least 3 reviews!

me : Why three ?

Bra : shrugging It's my favourite number .

me : fine .

Please review ?


	9. hospitalized

_**Goten's Evil Side**_

So Bra found out a way to get rid of the evil Goten . I tried to ask her last time but she wouldn't tell me unless three people reviewed . Thankfully very nice people did . Big hug to my uncle tgk .

_**At the capsule corp two hours later :**_

" Vegeta , how do you feel now ? " Asked Bulma .

" Woman , for the last time I'm okay , stop fussing around ! " yelled Vegeta .

Bulma sighed . " Fine . I'll go check on Bra "

"The brat is fine too . Don't worry about her . She's a ... true sayin " He said the last part in a low voice.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at that . Vegeta always thought of women as emotional and weak creatures . The fact that he just said that .. It was a huge change after what happened . She was surprised that Bra stood up for her father . She thought her daughter only loved Vegeta because he is her father and she have to love him , but the truth is Bra understood the prince better than anyone else . It's amazing .

" Hey sweety , how do you feel now ? " Bulma asked her daughter .

" Mom! " Bra started whining . " I told you , I'm fine can I go ? "

" No " Bulma said firmly . " You're not going anywhere until the doctor says it's okay to "

" But mum !! I'm okay , I don't even have a headache ! "

" But... "

" Yes!!! Thankyou thankyou thankyou !! bye mum !! " Bra squeeled happily as she got out of the bed , gave her mother a kiss and ran out .

" Bra , come back here right now or you will kiss t.v goodbye ! Bra ! " Bulma yelled then sighed ' kids '

Bra ran out of the hospital as fast as she could . She had always hated hospitals . The smell of medications , the sight of sick people . She was just releived to get out of there . Her thoughts went back to the moment she was standing between her dad and Goten . The moment she said the words , she felt him become very angry and maybe a little... hurt ? Nah , he can't feel anything but anger...can he ? He has to . Her plan depends on it . But she also need Trunks .

Bra entered her house .

" Trunks ? Trunks are you there ? "

She heard her brother's voice trailing down the stairs .

" Bra ?! What are you doing here ? If mom saw you here she's gonna flip " He yelled .

" Ya ya ya , how come you didn't come to visit ? "

" I did . Pan and I came to visit earlier but you were sleeping . Mom kicked us out "


	10. Last hope

_**Goten's Evil Side**_

On the last chapter Bra was telling Trunks about her plan to get rid of the evil Goten. Though he thought it was risky Trunks agreed to do it.

Sorry for taking such along time. I had computer problems and I got busy. But now here it is chapter 10. I appreciate all the reviews I got; they really helped me move on with the story. Also, read my other fic (Frozen Hearts). Please read and review. Thanks a million.

_**At the hospital:**_

"So guys this is the perfect plan!" Said Trunks.

"Did the brat come up with this?" Asked Vegeta

"Yes dad, Bra came up with this "replied Trunks.

"But it's a huge risk! "Said Gohan.

"Yeah, but if I know Goten and I do, he's definitely not going to kill Bra. He loves her evil or good. "

"I hope you're right "sighed Bulma.

"Ok then it's settled everyone, I'll go ahead and meet Bra at the house then as soon as dad is allowed to get up follow us "Trunks flew in the air and headed towards the capsule corp.

"I'm not sure about this "said Gohan "I mean we've seen what the evil Goten did to Vegeta, let alone Bra fighting him,he'll crush her"

"He won't there is still it's good in him,and Bra found out a way to bring out "said Goku.

"If there is still one in him "marked Krilln.

"Let's hope there is "

"My sweet little baby is going to fight that freak "cried Bulma.

"Heeeeeeey my son isn't a freak "Chichi cried back.

"Well, ignoring the fact that he suddenly went berserk over a small joke, almost destroyed my capsule, and knocked Vegeta down. You're right he's perfectly normal "Bulma said sarcastically.

"That's not…"

"Ladies " Krillin popped in "This isn't the time to fight."

"She started it "They both said time. Then they sighed "Yeah you're right "

"Don't worry everything will be okay "Goku assured them. "Now let's go and finish this once and for all "


	11. Evil Goten? Not so evil after all

Goten was flying above the city . Not caring for the looks and shouts he was getting from the humans below . He was thinking about the moment before he fired the ' kamehameha ' on the girl and her father . He knows he missed her on purpose , but why ? He's doesn't know . He is supposed to be the other half of goten , the evil half . Why didn't he kill her? It's not because he felt anything for her , but her words and the look in her face . Concern ? No it was anger , and care . They all seem to really care about Goten , or else why would they try so hard ? ha , it seems that Goten is so pure and good hearted that even his evil part was having doubts . But he is still not going back , he's not going to be locked once again . If he goes back , he may not ever come out again considiring Goten's character .

He made up his mind , but he still felt empty like he has no soul . Maybe he should just go back to goten's body , maybe it's the best choice . The evil Goten landed quietly on the capsule corp hospital's roof . He knew they kept Goten's body in there . He sighed . ' yeah , I'll just go back fuse with him and no more me , everyone will just forget everything,and he wouldn't remember a thing'  
" Yes he will " came bra's voice from behind .  
"You ! " The evil Goten jumped up in the fighting pose .  
" Hey , hey easy , I just came to talk "  
" There's nothing to talk about "  
Bra ignored him and moved to sit beside him .  
" Isn't the sight beautiful from here ? "  
" Hey , are you deff ? I said get outa here " " Why should I leave ? it's our property after all , you wanna leave go ahead "  
" Fine , I'll just go " Bra got up laughing and caught his arm .  
" Wait , wait I'm sorry . Just hear me out ; everyone has an evil side deep down , you cant be pure good or pure bad , it just doesn't work that way . "  
" Save it . I already decided to fuse with him you dont have to try "  
" I dont , but I'm just saying that you cant be Goten all evil and there cant be a Goten all good, There has to be a little mix of both it what makes a perfect human being "  
" That so doesnt make sense"  
" Of course it doesnt "  
" Fine , whatever , I;m going now "  
" um , wait just one more question ; when you're..you know Goten , how does he feel about me ? " Bra said shyly .  
Goten looked at her with a smile in his eyes then he laughed and walked to the hospital door .  
It was an evil laugh ,

sorta.


End file.
